


Blessed

by Welsper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fpreg, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “You! What did you do?!” Korra pointed at the spirit.“It is a gift, you ingrate!”





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



Soft voices whispered sweet nothings as two women made love to each other in a small grove, hidden away from the world by a curtain of flowers and trees.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a spirit looked down upon them, a kind smile on its face. A spirit looked upon the couple, hidden in the green. It lifted its four arms that were made of vines and flowers like the rest of his body. Petals were whirled through the air and the bees and butterflies that were busy with the flowers growing on the spirit tumbled around in the turbulence.

“A soul shall be guided to those two, to complete their new family. I, Manasa, bless the Avatar with a child that shall be made of her and the one she loves most.”

“Did you hear something?” Korra lifted her head from Asami’s shoulder and looked around.

“Nothing,” Asami said and shook her head. “Is someone spying on us?”

Korra let her head drop again, gently tracing the curse of Asami’s breasts with her fingers. “Let them… it was probably just a curious spirit. They are everywhere now. As they should be.”

-

With neither of them the wiser to what had happened, Asami and Korra spend the next months as busy as they always were. As much as they might wish to stay forever cooped up together in the rolling meadows of the Spirit World, there was much need for them. Someone always needed business meetings and photo-ops and some spirit or the other was always in need of calming or simply being having some senses beaten into by Korra.

“I am so ready for another vacation,” Korra sighed as she was poking around at her sky-high ice-cream bowl, which was filled with scoops of every flavour under the sun. It had all looked very appealing to Korra when she had ordered it while on a lunch break with Asami in Republic City, but now she wasn’t even hungry any more.

“Hey Korra!” Bolin’s cheery voice ripped the two of them out of their moment of quiet.

“Long time no see!”

“Bolin! Are you on shift?”

Korra and Bolin clapped their hands together and hugged. Bolin stopped for a moment, looked down and grinned.

“Asami’s a good housewife then, yeah? She must have been cooking really well!”

“Huh?” Korra blinked, before it dawned on her. “Hey! Are you calling me fat? What kind of way is that to greet your friends!” She looked down on herself. Bolin was right. It seemed she had grown a small bump. Well, she had been feeling rather hungry lately… She had been craving some weird stuff lately, too. With how much she trained and fought, Korra had never really thought about keeping a stricter diet, but it seemed that was now in order.

“Don’t worry about it! That just happens sometimes,” Bolin said and patted his own stomach. “You wanna go spar together this weekend? I could use a little training as well! The chief said I am getting a little soft.”

“Ha! This weekend?” Korra playfully hit Bolin’s shoulder, who tumbled back. “Are you afraid? I’ll beat you up right now!”

“Are you sure you should?” Asami asked worriedly. “You’ve been feeling sick lately...”

“Sick?” Bolin looked at Korra. It was true, she did look a little pale.

“Yeah, I’ve been feeling ill lately sometimes. Stomach bug?” Korra shrugged.

“Ha! So you’re getting fat and you’re feeling sick?” Bolin wiggled his eyebrows.

“You and Asami been busy then?” Asami rolled her eyes.

“You know that’s not gonna work with us,” she said. She almost sounded a little sad.

“What’s not gonna work?” Korra asked.

“We can’t get pregnant with each other”, Asami explained to her girlfriend, who could be a little slow on the intake sometimes. Korra stared at her for a moment. Slowly, her eyes widened. A memory from months ago suddenly resurface. She had heard something! ‘I, Manasa, bless the Avatar with a child that shall be made of her and the one she loves most.’

“Asami, I… I have to go do something,” Korra stammered and turned on her heels.

“Hey, what about our spar?” Bolin shouted after her as Korra took off.

“Where is she going?” Asami asked, concern on her face.

“Beats me,” Bolin said with a shrug.

-

“Korra, you came,” Katara said with a kind smile as Korra entered her tent. “I had a feeling you would visit me.”

“Katara,” Korra said, her face blank. “I think I’m pregnant.” But how could this be? She had only been with Asami and how could Asami… they were two women! Korra had never heard about anything like this.

“You are.” Katara had gotten up from her chair and had placed a hand upon Korra’s stomach.

“A strong child. Asami and you, you have such a great bond… and now you will be able to share this bond with your child too,” Katara said, her eyes closed as she felt the spirit energy in Korra and the baby inside her. “Manasa, wasn’t it? I have read about this spirit… it rarely shows itself but to those who truly love and may not have a family through normal means. Did it get ahead of himself again?”

“But… Asami and I, we...” Korra’s face went pale in her shock. Pregnant? She couldn’t be pregnant! She had already been lost to the world for two years, she couldn’t be out of it again! And what would Asami say? Did Asami even want a child? She was so busy with work too, and they were both still young… Korra bit down on her lip to keep the tears from forming.

“It will be alright, Korra,” Katara said and took the woman’s shaking hands in her own. Korra squeezed her fingers, grateful for the touch. She felt as if her feet had been taken out from under her. Everything was swimming in her head.

“Don’t think you are alone.” Katara looked to the entrance of the field. Outside, Korra could hear the noises of an airship. When Korra stepped outside, she saw Asami, Bolin, Mako and Wu running towards her, concern on their faces. Asami saw Korra holding her hands over her stomach and the avatar knew she had made the same connection. She breathed deeply when her girlfriend took her in her arms and held her tight to herself.

“Let’s go! I’ve got some choice words for one Manasa!”

-

“You! What did you do?!” Korra pointed at the spirit.

“It is a gift, you ingrate!” The spirit huffed and puffed, its four viny arms stemmed into its sides.

Korra balled her fists. “Well, I didn’t ask for it!”

“How rude! I don’t just give my blessings to anyone, you know? Aren’t you the avatar? You should show more respect to spirits!” Korra balled her fists, but was too late to thank the spirit for the unprompted gift with her fists. Manasa had already vanished into the Earth.

“Argh! I hate dealing with spirits sometimes!” Korra stomped her foot and wiped her hair out of her face with a frustrated sigh.

“Do you… really not want the child?” Asami asked carefully. She tried her best not to show it, but Korra saw the pain in her eyes.

“It’s not… that I don’t want to have a family with you, Asami,” Korra said quietly. She sat down on a rock. The pregnancy made her feet hurt. Made her everything hurt. How could she do her duty like this?

“But… I’m the Avatar. What will happen when I can’t fight any more?” Korra looked down on her knees. “Again?” It was barely a whisper.

“You’ll be fine! And if you need rest with the baby, we’ll protect the world in your stead. We’re team Avatar, after all!” Bolin flexed his biceps and patted it.

“But what if I won’t be?!” Tears welled up in Korra’s eyes and she clutched her own stomach. “What good will I be if I can’t protect anyone? Protect you?” The tears spilled over and Korra angrily rubbed at the corner of her eyes. Her shoulders shook.

“What if I can’t even protect my own child?”

Asami knelt down before her and gently put her own hands over Korra’s. The avatar still kept them over her belly.

“Our child will be safe, Korra. No matter what happens, I will be there for you. And should you be unable to fight, I will do it for you. You don’t need to do it alone.”

“Yeah, and we’ll help too! We’re your friends, Korra! We’d never let anything happen to your and Asami’s baby. The little one will be family to us!” Bolin beamed at Korra, his hands on his hips. Mako nodded.

“Whatever help you need, we’re there for you.”

“If you need a break, I volunteer to babysit! I would sing the greatest lullabies,” Wu offered enthusiastically.

“You mean you would play around, while I clean up the messes,” Mako corrected, but there was a slight smile on his face as he patted his husband’s head slightly, as if that would contain some of the endless energy Wu seemed to have.

“But seriously, Korra. Only say the word. We’ll do what we can.”

“For crying out loud, Korra! You aren’t dying, you’re just having a baby! That’s a great thing!”

For a moment, Korra just stared at her friends. Finally, her lips curled upwards. A sob escaped her as she laughed.

“Yeah. I guess it’s pretty great.”

Korra cracked her knuckles.

“I’m still gonna punch that spirit the next time I see him.” Laughter echoed through the plains.

-

The stars glimmered in the sky and Korra took a deep breath of the clean, cold air. After returning from the Spirit World, the five of them had decided to stay at the South Pole a little longer. Korra’s parents were quick to offer her to stay for the rest of her pregnancy, but Korra didn’t really know what to do yet. Stay cooped up here for months? It just didn’t seem right.

Asami sat down next to her.

“Can’t sleep either, huh?”

“We should probably try as much of that as possible before the baby arrives, shouldn’t we? My parents told me they didn’t sleep much when I was that small.”

“Knowing you, they probably didn’t sleep much during your entire childhood...”

Korra snorted. “Maayyybeee...”

The avatar hugged her knees to herself.

“I am just too excited. Nervous. I have no idea what I am doing!”

“I think most parents don’t. Let’s just do our best.” Asami offered a bright smile to Korra and reached out for her hand. Korra gave it to her, a curious look on her face as Asami reached into her pocket to retrieve a little box.

“We’ve gone through a lot together. We’ve saved the world together. You have been with me through hard times and I hope we both came out stronger for them. I never want to be apart from you, Korra. Will you go on one more adventure with me?”

Korra’s eyes widened as Asami opened the box to reveala silver ring decorated with diamonds and sapphires. It seemed as if the stones reflected all the light of the stars, shining just as brightly as Asami’s love for Korra.

“Will you marry me, Korra?”

Tears were in both of their eyes when Korra nodded slowly. With the sky as their witness, Asami slid the ring on Korra’s finger.

“Look at us. Getting married. Having children.” Korra held the hand with the ring on it towards her chest.

“There were times when I thought I wouldn’t even survive… to be here with you. It’s like a blessing in itself.”

Korra smiled warmly at Asami and took her hands. She leaned forward and gently kissed the woman’s soft lips.

“I am glad I met you, Asami.”

“And I you, Korra.” Asami chuckled slightly. “But say that again when every reporter in Republic City is hounding us for exclusives on the wedding.”

“As long as it’s not over the top as Mako’s and Wu’s was.”

Asami laughed.

“I don’t think we could do that even if we tried...”

-

Korra was wearing a dress made of white fur and jewels. Her hair was braided with beads and flowers and was covered with a veil. A beautiful symbiosis of old traditions and modern fashion, as befitted the Avatar who had seen the world into a new era. In her ninth month of pregnancy now, she showed heavily beneath the dress. Asami was wearing a dream of white silk combined with a red cape. Hand in hand, they made their way together to the stairs where Tenzin waited for them, a kindly smile on his face.

“Today we gather to see off these two bright women into the next step of their relationship. They have decided to spend their lives as one, in peace and harmony with each other and the spirits."

Korra felt her heart beat in her throat. She was glad Asami held her hand, because her legs felt like giving in any moment.

“Do you, Asami Sato, take Avatar Korra as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to care for her in sickness and in health and stand by her side no matter what difficulties await you?”

“I do.” Asami smiled warmly at Korra and their fingers interlaced.

“And do you, Avatar Korra, take Asami Sato as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to care for her in sickness and in health and stand by her side no matter what difficulties await you?”

“I do.” Korra felt a tear roll down her cheek and she sniffled. Darn hormones.

“I now declare you to be wife and wife. Let no one come between you and may the spirits bless your new family.”

Korra and Asami leaned forward and kissed before the crowd of all their friends and family who had come to celebrate this day with them.

“Got through that one as well, didn’t we?” Korra leaned her head against Asami’s shoulder. Asami, her wife. It was so new, but it felt so right for Korra.

“I think the little one slept through the entire – ugh,” Korra gasped out and doubled over. Asami caught her in her arms. “Or not,” she muttered, clutching her stomach. “I think the baby wants to join the party...”

“Get the car, quickly!” Asami shouted, her hands on Korra’s shoulders. “It’s gonna be alright, Korra,” she whispered.

“We’re going to be a family.”

-

“Hey there, little one...” Korra softly cooed at the little squirming bundle in her arms. Asami sat by her side, leaning her forehead against her wife’s. Gently, Asami brushed a damp hair strand from Korra’s face.

“You did great, Korra… thanks to you, we can finally meet him.” Asami tenderly touched the cheek of her child that blindly reached out to her. “Who are we meeting? Have you thought about a name yet?”

“Yeah… I know what to name him.” Korra smiled warmly at her wife and kissed her.

“Everyone, I want you to meet Hiroshi.”


End file.
